


Jaws

by MasterTLA



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is a Shark, M/M, Rat, Shark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that started off as a doodle in my physics class! I had to make it official on my computer! I just wanted to do it because of how absolutely awesome and adorable Macx's Shark/Rat series is!!!! :D :D :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).




End file.
